


Искомое

by norgentum



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgentum/pseuds/norgentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он разворачивается и идёт вперёд, не оглядываясь — снова даёт Нао выбор, про себя твердя: «Не ходи—не ходи—не ходи за мной».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искомое

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-райский сад; впервые за полгода мне понравилось то, что я написала. Сотня слов лучше, чем полугодовое молчание.

Море шумит снизу, сзади, спереди, сверху — везде; Шиничи хладнокровен и спокоен, он дышит прибоем и терпеливо ждёт ответа на свой вопрос. Звуки океана так поглощают его, оглушают, что слова Нао он может только прочитать по губам — но хватает блеска в её глазах и счастливой улыбки.

Он разворачивается и идёт вперёд, не оглядываясь — снова даёт Нао выбор, про себя твердя: «Не ходи—не ходи—не ходи за мной», и боится смотреть на её лицо, боится, что она поймёт, какую совершает ошибку — какую ошибку оба они совершают…

…Настолько привык ко лжи, что обманывает сам себя.

Нао видит его насквозь — видит, как он не верит даже самому себе, потому что во всём мире есть только один человек, которому Шиничи готов поверить.

Нао идёт за ним без раздумий. 

И это вовсе не из-за наивности.


End file.
